Timelord at Camp
by BlueBonfire
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose show up at Camp Half-Blood things may turn for the better, or for the worse... Many of the Doctors enemies show up and try to wipe out the young demigods. The TARDIS has stopped working for some reason, so Rose and the Doctor are stuck in the world of Greek mythology.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction número dos! (Number two) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who**

Chapter 1:

It had been many many years since Chiron had last heard that sound. The sound that was now reverberating through the camp was one that he would recognize anywhere. Sure enough a few seconds later the blue police box materialized right on the porch of the big house.

A few seconds later a tall, spiky brown haired man with a pin-striped suit and a trench coat walked out of the box. He was shortly followed by a blond younger woman dressed in faded jeans and a British flag shirt.

"Where did you take me this time Doctor?" The young woman smiled up at the Doctor, waiting for a reply.

The Doctor frowned looking at the surroundings.

"Well Rose, this was supposed to be the middle of Yellowstone National Park, but with the obvious lack of hot pools and geysers we are definitely not there."

"Well where are we then?" Rose had a smile on her face that plainly said that this had happened many times before.

Chiron stepped out of the big house and said, "Well Doctor. Maybe an old friend could help give you a clue.

The Doctor and Rose turned and faced the sudden voice. "Chiron! Long time no see old friend !" The Doctor grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "How long was it ago that I last saw you?"

"Long enough that you've regenerated out of that funny multi colored scarf that you always wore." Chiron replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

The Doctor started to reply, but was abruptly cut off by Rose. "Doctor who is this? Is he an alien because why does he have a horses body?"

The doctor quickly replied, "Why no he's not an alien! He's a centaur. Quite one of the best in my opinion. Seen a lot in his life, he has. A whole lot older than me too." The Doctor continued to ramble. "Chiron is one of the most famous centaurs in the world! Trains Greek demigods to become heroes!"

"Greek what-nows?" Rose asked.

"Demigods." Chiron replied. "The sons and daughters of a human parent and a godly parent."

"A godly parent?" Rose replied snickering. "Either this is a great prank or you are completely bonkers."

Thunder rumbled threatening over head. The Doctor and Chiron both looked up, but Rose just acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes. A godly parent," Chiron replied looking down from the sky. "A godly parent like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and Athena. Those are just a few of the gods too."

Rose, looking incredulous, was about to answer back when a large roar echoed around them followed by a screams and cries of, "Drakons are attacking the camp! All heroes to battle!"

The Doctor looked back and said with a silly grin on his face, "Well you'll have to hold that thought Rose. We got a Drakon to kill."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. I've been working on other stories and have been super busy lately. Thanks to those who reviewed! (Replies at bottom) Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DW, PJO, or HoO.**

 _Chapter 2:_

Rose and the Doctor turned away from Chiron and sprinted down the steep hill. At the bottom, a little ways away, stood a minuscule army of about fifty teenagers fighting a giant dragon looking creature.

Rose had curiosity etched on her face, but she looked at the creature clearly not fazed. She had seen scarier sights than this. No, she wasn't curious about the huge Drakon. It was the teens she was gaping at.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned. "Um... Why is there a bunch of kids out there fighting it with a bunch of medieval weapons?" The doctor smiled as he pulled out his sonic and messed around with it for a second.

"Why Rose those were the demigods that I was trying to tell you about." He continued to ramble on about something while the word "demigods" bounced around in her head. Her mom used to tell her stories about the Greek gods coming down and having kids with mortals. They were called demigods, half human and half god. She used to day dream about the Greek gods and their children, but it never seemed to her that they were actually real. A huge roar shook her from her thoughts.

The doctor was already by the Drakon when Rose looked up. She raced down there just in time to hear him say with a cross look, "Now now. There are children here. Don't use that language!"

The Drakon roared in reply and shook its head. In Rose's eyes the creature did have its beauty to it. It's golden and bluish scale gleamed in the sunlight. Its tail was flexible and was flicking every which way, casting sun beans here and there, as the Doctor continued to have a conversation with it.

"Now what do you want with these teens, huh? They haven't bothered you lately have they?"

The Drakon growled and blew air out its nose. The Doctor listened and nodded. "Ah the ol' Hercules eh? Hate to tell ya, but he's long gone." The creature huffed again and clawed at the ground. "Yeah yeah I know. He killed you and you had to go back to Tartarus I know, but I didn't know that he was turned into a god. Plus he's not here so why don't you go and find him instead of tormenting these teens?"

The Drakon tilted its head, nodded, and ran off back through the woods. The Doctor, clearly satisfied with the turnout shoved his hands into his trench coat pocket and turned around to face the teens. They were all staring at him intensely with wonder, excitement, an curiosity mixed on each of their faces. "Hello! I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said brightly while he rocked slightly on his feet.

"Doctor Who?" Someone in the crowd said.

The Doctor smiled and turned to face a teen boy with dark skin and hair as he asked the Doctor a question. "Uh... Were you talking to the Drakon?"

"Why yes, I was," the Doctor replied. "I can speak all languages, including all alien and animal ones."

"Alien languages?" A boy with black hair and sea green eyes stepped up

"Yes alien languages," the Doctor said raising his head a bit higher. "I am an alien if you would like to know. I am 907 years old."

A gasp of amazement went through the crowd. Whispers of "what?" "that's so cool!", and "awesome!" could be audibly heard. A bell rung out and someone shouted out, "Yes! Dinnertime!" The group laughed as they all walked over to the pavilion with Rose and the Doctor following.

-_-_-_-_-* line break*-_-_-_-_-

All the teens had immediately warmed up to Rose and the Doctor and were chatting vigorously. They found out that Rose and the Doctor were time travelers and that Rose was from Britain. They also heard many of the adventures that the Doctor and Rose had gone on together. The Doctor and Rose, after chatting with the group, decided to settle down at a table, which they soon found out was the Athena cabin.

"Wait," Rose said. She had finally accepted that the Greek gods were real, but this current concept she couldn't quite wrap her mind around. "You aren't born like normal, and you still have belly buttons?"

A blond haired girl with stormy gray eyes sighed and said, "Yes we have belly buttons, and don't ask me to explain why, we just do. Our mother creates us out of, well, thoughts and feelings she has for our fathers."

Rose, still slightly confused, nodded. The Doctor spoke up and asked, "So, how do you find out who your godly parents are?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short as a bright light illuminated over Roses head. "Well, kind of like that," the girl said pointing at the top of Rose's head.

 **Okay! Finally got this chapter done!**

 **Sorry it took so long! Anyway, try to guess who Rose's godly parent is and whoever is right will get a HUGE shout out!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: well thanks! I always am annoyed when people make really stupid grammar mistakes (not misspelling cause that can happen while typing) glad you think that I'm good at it :)**

 **Mysterious Guest: Well my friend... Here's your update:) Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Senna Bluefire: yup here it is. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Artemis: That's a good idea although I wasn't planning on having her be a demigod, but I decided to use your idea. Thanks for leaving a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who replied, favorited, and followed my story! Here's your next chapter that some have been begging me to post! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated for a while... I've been SUPER busy and writing just had to wait. (I would be grateful to anyone who would want to be my co-author on this story and any of my other stories. I will credit you I promise!) Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Doctor Who :(**

 **Previously...:**

 _Rose, still slightly confused, nodded. The Doctor spoke up and asked, "So, how do you find out who your godly parents are?"_

 _The girl opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short as a bright light illuminated over Roses head. "Well, kinda like that," the girl said pointing at the top of Rose's head._

 **And now!**

 _Chapter 3:_

The Doctor stared at the top of Rose's head as the latter tried to bat the light away. The light was a bright orange and yellow symbol with a bow and arrows crossed. The teens stared in awe and the blond girl broke the silence.

"She's been claimed." She said.

Rose looks at her and poised the question that was on her mind and the Doctors. "What do mean I've been claimed?"

Another person at the Athena table looked at Rose and said, "It means that your godly parent has signaled that you are their child. In this case, you are a daughter of Apollo."

Apollo? The god that had taken over duties of the sun after Helios left? The god of the sun, poetry, archery, medicine, and of oracles and prophesies? That couldn't be right. Rose pondered the possibility. No, she decided. There was no way. Her father had died when she was a baby, didn't he? "That can't be right. There's no way I can be a demi-," she stuttered on the word demigod. She just couldn't be one of those. Yes, aliens were real. Yes, time travel was possible. But her? A demigod? No. Absolutely not. "I just can't be a demigod. My father died when I was a baby!" Rose found her voice rising and tears forming in her eyes. Had her mother really lied to her all these years? Or, could it be possible, that she really didn't know? All those years that her mother had cried over pictures of her and him, telling Rose stories about him and how he died in a tragic car accident? She would have to have a chat with her fa-, no Apollo about this. She wasn't quite ready to call him her father when he had left for all these years.

"Well Rose," the Doctor said staring at her, a glint of a smile showing on his face, "Looks like you're not human either. Just wait till your mother finds out. Let's hope she doesn't slap me again." He frowns rubbing his cheek and remembering the last time Jackie Tyler had hit him. Rose couldn't help to smile at the Doctor's reaction. He was like a child in an adult's body and she thought it was cute. A boy's voice took her from her thoughts as he introduced himself.

"Hello Rose, I'm Will. I'm your half-brother," the boy said. Rose blinked as she processed this new information. She has a half-brother? She'd never had a sibling before. Never really wanted one either. All her friends had siblings and they were all really annoying brats. She would have to get used to this strange new world she had been shoved into.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

After Rose had successfully met and learned all of her siblings' names, which took most of the evening, she and the Doctor went to go see the Apollo cabin. They got a quick tour of the cabin and then several of Rose's half-sisters took her by the hand and led her to the archery range. They each grabbed a bow and took turns shooting at targets forty yards away. (Her sisters made her say yards instead of meters. Why was America so confusing?) Turns out that Rose was a pretty good shot. She made a bullseye each time except on her first shot. Even the Doctor was impressed. An hour later Rose was walking to the campfire smiling happily, with her siblings and the Doctor following behind. They were a little miffed at Rose for having won an archery speed shoot against her sisters and the Doctor.

When they got to the campfire Rose stared at it in awe. It was at at least 15 feet high (again with America) and had a bright gold and light purple flame. They sang songs that Rose had never heard before and toasted giant marshmallows on the fire. The Doctor and Rose shared a s'more and the went to Chiron. They explained how they needed to leave and talk to Jackie, but promised that they would return later. Chiron nodded and walked them to the TARDIS.

"We will come back soon old friend!" The Doctor waved at Chiron from the door of the TARDIS. Rose ran into the TARDIS and sat on a comfy chair near the console. The Doctor came inside and pressed a few buttons, pulled a couple levers, and the resounding lovely noise of the TARDIS disappearing filled Rose's ears and made her smile as she got up to walk towards the Doctor. The thump of the TARDIS landing made Rose lose her balance a bit and she fell, well tripped more like, into the Doctor's arms. "You okay there Rose?" the Doctor asked grinning at her. Rose nodded and they got out of the TARDIS and started walking toward Rose's apartment and whatever her mother had in store for them.

They got to the door and Rose turned to the Doctor and straitened his tie. "You ready?" She asked.

"Absolutely not," the Doctor said rubbing his cheek again. Rose did a sharp couple of raps with her knuckles on the door. The two waited in apprehension until finally a short blond woman swung open the door. Her eyes brightened when she saw Rose.

"Rose! I wasn't expecting you for another day or two!" Jackie Tyler smiled at her daughter and proceeded to give both Rose and the Doctor a vice grip hug. Rose hugged her mother back before pushing her away slightly and gripping her shoulders.

"Mom," Rose began, "There's something we need to talk about." Jackie's eyebrows knit together in concern and confusion as Rose told her why they were there. "We need to talk about my father."

 **Dun! Dun! Duuuunn! Review to find out what happens next! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry its been awhile since I updated… I've had my time take up between babysitting, an online class, and an Ultimate Frisbee team so… yeah… Anyway please please please check out my other stories and take up my offer above! Bye guys!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: No, Good guess though... But you are the only one who reviewed a guess so great job! :D thanks for leaving a review!**

 **green11: Well here's an update, so hopefully you haven't died yet. Thanks for the cookies ;) (::) ::) .:) :) .) ) all gone! Glad you like it! Thanks for leaving a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry for not updating! My computer hasn't been working and I have been busy with high school work. But it's almost the end of the tri and my computer worked for today (we will see how long that lasts), so this is me celebrating! Enjoy and please review! (I'd like to get at least three reviews each chapter and that really hasn't happened much yet so please please please leave a review!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or Doctor Who.**

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 **Previously...**

"Mom," Rose began, "There's something we need to talk about." Jackie's eyebrows knit together in concern and confusion as Rose told her why they were there. "We need to talk about my father."

 **And now!**

Jackie looked at Rose confused. "What do you mean?" Jackie asked. Rose proceeded to tell her mother about the Doctor and her unplanned trip to Camp Half-Blood. After explaining everything to her mother Rose looked at her questioningly. "So?" Rose inquired.

Jackie had confusion written plainly on her face. She mouthed the name "Apollo" softly to herself before walking into the living room of the apartment and bringing out a binder from under one of the couch cushions. She flipped through several pages filled with pictures if Rose: baby Rose in a new dress, Rose on her first day of school, Rose on her eighth birthday, Rose and Mickey on a Ferris wheel. Finally she found a page in the binder that had a big photo filling the page. It was one with a younger looking Jackie with a tall and handsome young man who had a slight glowing aura around him. Both were smiling toward an unseen camera, the man with his right arm curled around her back and resting on her hip. Jackie was holding a small bundle wrapped tightly in a blanket. The man had a huge grin on his face as he had his picture taken with his family. Jackie sniffed slightly before managing to say something.

"This was a picture taken of you, me, and your father three days before the accident," Jackie managed to say to Rose. "He always sort of glowed with happiness and I loved to be around him, but when he died-," she choked on her words slightly before finishing. "When he died I never even got to see his body."

Rose broke her gaze from the picture and looked to her mother. "So, you never even knew he wasn't actually dead?" She asked.

"No. I didn't." Jackie looked at Rose with tear filled eyes. "Have you seen him?" She asked softly.

Rose looked down at the floor. "No. I thought you would have known who he was." A new kind of hard light entered Jackie's eyes as she thought of something. Her gaze flitted back to the photo and the loving gaze came back.

"He has had other children then?"

Rose rubbed the back of her neck and awkwardly replied, "Yeah."

They talked some more and Rose helped the Doctor make some lunch. The binder lay left open as the three ate and talked. One hour passed, then two, and then three.

"Well," Jackie said standing up and closing the binder, returning it to its residence under the couch cushion. "You'd better be off then. And," she looked up at Rose with a sad look. "If-," Jackie inhaled deeply, "If you do happen to see your father. Tell him hello for me okay?"

Rose nodded and hugged her mother. The Doctor even got a surprise hug from Jackie. Naturally that wasn't going to be the only thing he got. "Now Doctor," Jackie scolded him. "You'd better keep my Rose safe, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," the Doctor replied exaggerating a salute. Jackie rolled her eyes. After Rose and Jackie had embraced once more the Doctor and Rose walked out to the TARDIS. The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and Rose followed. A second later Rose poked her head out of the TARDIS door.

"See you soon mum!" She yelled waving. Soon the whooshing noises of the TARDIS take-off filled the street and the blue police-box vanished.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

Chiron was teaching sword fighting to a few of the campers that were new when the familiar "vwoop" of the TARDIS landing filled the strawberry scented grounds. The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS and came over to the sword fighting area. "So what did you find out?" Chiron questioned. Rose told him of the conversation with her mother and Chiron nodded in understanding. He then had a fellow child of Apollo lead her around and show her the many sites in the camp. Let's just say the Doctor and Rose were very competitive.

First was the hot lava rock wall. Rose won this one after several close calls with lava and a very upset mouse (don't ask). The Doctor had reached up for a handhold right as the wall shook and he lost his balance, which resulted in a shrill unmanly scream from the Doctor along with a sore bottom. Next was the canoe races which were normally boring, until the Doctor got involved. He and a certain son of Hephaestus added super-speed jets to the ends of the canoes, which made them go five times as fast as normal rowing. The aim of the new game was to try to steer your canoe while simultaneously trying to flip your opponents canoe. At the end of the canoe battle they went to the camp shop to find Rose a towel. They did several other fun things with the other campers, such as sword fighting, archery, a volleyball competition, and a full out game of basketball. The Doctor and Rose had come at the best day however, because today was chariot racing day.

Rose's and the Doctor's chariot looked simple enough except for a few Gallefreyan sentences and a glow that the other Apollo campers had helped with. Inside, however, was a work of art that Hephaestus himself would be impressed with. On either side was a hidden chain that would completely render one if the opponent's wheels useless when shot. In front, a concealed grappling hook was placed in case of a need to grab an opponent in front's chariot and use the opponents momentum to pull them to first place. Also with a little mixing and matching from the Doctor, the entire chariot was protected by a force field that nothing harmful to the chariot could penetrate. Hologram versions of horses disguised the fact that the chariot moved on its own. Rose and the Doctor were a perfect team. Rose would activate any needed weapons at a push of a button while the Doctor steered the chariot around the track and past other chariots. There was no way they were going to lose this thing.

A horn blared through the camp and a voice resonated through their ears. "All chariot racers to the track." The Doctor and Rose high-fived each other and rode their chariot to the starting line. The other cabins that were racing had very different chariots. The Ares campers' chariot was blood red with a picture of a skull on it, a sword plunged through its eye socket. A buff girl and boy rode in the back, the guy grasping reins that led to skeletal horses. Another chariot was the Hephaestus cabin. It looked like it had been dipped in a bronze melt and then had buttons sprinkled on it like a banana-split. A skinny Hispanic boy with a tool belt was fiddling with a couple wires leading to the bottom while a girl was off to the side with a fire extinguisher as if she was afraid he might catch on fire once he figured out the problem with the wires. Closest to the Doctor and Rose was a chariot that was painted blue with waves on the side. In front an owl loomed glaring as if daring anyone to come near it. A boy with black hair and green eyes talked to their white horses while the curly blond haired girl sharpened her dagger. Many other chariots line up side by side. Anticipation hung in the air as everyone mounted their chariots. Up on the top row of the bleachers was a pair of boys from the Hermes cabin.

"Welcome everyone to today's chariot races! I'm Connor Stoll-" He handed the megaphone to the other boy.

"-and I'm Travis Stoll. Chariots on the mark!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go!"

 **Thanks to everyone who has stayed with my story. I stayed up late writing this, so your welcome. Please leave a review for me!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Amber the Anime: yeah kind of. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **karisdaae24601: I'm planning on it! Thanks for leaving a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been super busy and today I decided to try and write a chapter during school. It worked! Anyway thank you to all of those who are sticking with me and reviewing! Review replies will be at the bottom.**

 _Chapter 5:_

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"GO!"

The echo of the Stoll brother's voices were drowned out by the roar of the crowd mixed with the trampling of hooves. The blue chariot was in first place with the Hephaestus chariot close behind. Rose was battling the strong Ares camper sword against spear. They both swayed a little as their drivers led the horses around the first bend.

"Doctor slow down a bit!" Rose yelled up to the front while blocking another strike from the spear. The Doctor glanced back at her curiously but complied. The Ares chariot pulled up beside them and Rose dodged the spear once again. This time however, Rose had angled herself so that the spear smacked one of the buttons. Chains shot out of the right side of the Doctor's and Rose's chariot and wrapped itself around the left wheel of the Ares chariot. It immediately stopped and wobbled off the track before the wheel completely popped off. The Doctor urged the horses forward. They pulled ahead of the Hephaestus chariot as the blond girl pushed it off the track with a pole. After some fancy maneuverings the Doctor evaded the pole and pulled up next to the blue chariot. The pole was to long for her to use in this close distance, so she yelled up to the boy in front of her.

"Percy switch!"

They twirled around each other and Percy handed the girl the reins. He took out a pen, pulled off the cap, and the writing utensil elongated into a full length bronze sword. Rose got over her initial shock and started battling with the boy. They took the final turn toward the finish line when Rose felt their chariot slow down.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" She looked up at him and watched the blue chariot pull ahead.

"Wait for it," he whispered his hand tense. They were almost to the finish line. "Now!" the Doctor yelled slamming his hand down and pulling a lever. A hook shot from the foot of their chariot and latched on to the one in the lead. The front chariot slowed considerably as the Doctor pushed another button and their chariot sped forward as the hook pulled back into the chariot. They pressed ahead and crossed the finish line a whole three seconds before the blue chariot. The crowd went wild. Rose and the Doctor were presented gifts and a feast for dinner. By the time it was time for campfire songs everyone was ready to head in for the night. Of course this didn't happen till after an epic s'more fight consisting of both Rose and the Doctor leaving the group as a sticky laughing mess. They arrived at the TARDIS after each had showered off the marshmallow coating they wore, and the Doctor held the door open for her.

"You ready to go to bed?" the Doctor asked smiling warmly at her. Rose looked back at her new home. The last stragglers were heading to their cabins, the final lights slowly going dark. The stars reflected off the lake and Rose smiled at the memory of traveling among them with the Doctor. She turned to him still smiling.

"I think I'll stay out here for a little while longer," she said. The Doctor nodded knowingly and went inside the blue box and closed the door behind him. Rose stood at the top of the hill and looked over Camp Half-Blood. A sense of peace and safety filled her and she sighed happily. She sat down for a few minutes longer before standing up to head back into the TARDIS. She turned to go, but something caught her eye. A light was glowing from behind a tree. Rose grabbed her sword and went to investigate. She snuck around the fire and gasped at what she saw.

A younger man stood there, maybe in his lower twenties. His blonde hair was swept to one side. His chocolate eyes gazed up at her as she came around the tree. He glowed with a golden light and grinned at her with perfect white teeth.

"Who are you?" Rose questioned.

The man smiled at her. "My name is Apollo. Rose, I am your father."

 **Well, there's a chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I rotate through four different stories, so it may take a while. Hope you liked it!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Dragons-Twilight1992: Here's some more! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **KnightOwl247: Actually feet and meters are not the same category. Meters are metric. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **KnightOwl247: Here's an update. I hope you like it! Thanks for leaving another review! :D**

 **Claire the Penguin: I'm not quite sure whether there will be a love interest for Rose (besides the Doctor of course). And for your next question you'll just have to see:) Glad you like my story! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Fezzesarecool1011: No, I'm not stopping. I've just been super busy. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **FazbearTimeLord240: Ok. So I resolved your review already. I've got it covered. :) I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for leaving a review!**


End file.
